


failsafe

by jubileus



Series: kinktober 2018! [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cock Worship, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubileus/pseuds/jubileus
Summary: “I’m not changing my mind.”Levi undoes a third button, then decides that should suffice as far as breathing room goes. It’s been a while since he’s done this, but he aims to give it his all.“Who says I’m here to change your mind?”





	failsafe

**Author's Note:**

> canonverse, for kinktober 2018 day 6: cock worship! eren is 19 in this.

It’s several hours past sunset, and Eren is just about to extinguish the lamp illuminating his one-room cabin when there’s a brusque knock at the door.

Not expecting any visitors, Eren heavily considers leaving it unanswered. In the end, he crosses the room to undo the deadbolt, pulling the door open only a crack.

“Yeah?”

Captain Levi stands on the front porch, arms crossed with a dry expression on his face. “Hope I’m not interrupting.”

“What can I help you with, Captain?” Eren’s voice is a flat, disinterested gravel. Levi muscles his way inside, shutting the door behind him. He takes in the state of the room; books and letters spread out on every surface, maps pinned to the walls, empty liquor bottles piled haphazardly into a corner.

“This place is a fucking mess.”

“Haven’t noticed.” Eren responds, running a hand through his loose, unkempt hair. He’s shirtless with bags under his eyes, obviously unimpressed by Levi’s presence, as revealed by his body language. “Does it matter?”

“It’s distracting.” Levi doesn’t see why he shouldn’t be direct. “Makes it harder for me to seduce you.”

Eren’s eyes widen briefly. _There’s_ a reaction, at least. “That’s not funny, Captain.”

As if he’d venture all the way to this filthy shack to _joke around_. Holding Eren’s gaze, Levi removes his uniform jacket with deliberate slowness.

“…You’re serious.” Eren scoffs in disbelief. “Who put you up to this?”

“I volunteered.”

Eren shakes his head. “I don’t believe you.”

Levi shrugs, watching Eren swallow _hard_ as he loosens his cravat.

“Never thought you’d resort to this.” Eren averts his eyes, so as not to succumb to temptation. He had assumed the Survey Corps would eventually stoop to outright manipulation in order to keep him on the island, but he didn’t think they’d actually send _Levi._ Eren should’ve been more careful about hiding his attraction to the man. ” They must be really desperate to keep me here, huh? I’m still in a cage, after all this time.”

“You want to run across the world and entrust all our lives in the hands of the Survey Corp’s greatest enemy. No shit, they’re gonna keep you in a cage.” Levi folds his cravat into a neat square, placing it atop a stack of books on Eren’s desk.

 _“Marley_ is our greatest enemy.” Eren’s face takes on a familiar determined expression, and Levi has to fight to keep from rolling his eyes. He knows what’s coming; the same old speech Eren gave anyone who suggested that infiltrating an advanced nation was perhaps a bad idea. “They have the nerve to think of us as _monsters_ when they’re the ones who—"

“Stop. I don’t care.” Levi interrupts, placing a hand on Eren’s chest and pushing him down to sit on the bed. In one movement, he twists his hand in Eren’s hair and presses a knee in between his legs.

Levi kisses Eren with unexpected passion, taking his mouth in a way that suggests things unspoken. Though at first hesitant, Eren kisses back, daring to hope that Levi was here for reasons other than his duty as a soldier.

Levi doesn’t pull away until both their lips are swollen. He stands again and begins to undo the top buttons of his shirt. Panting, Eren tries to glare-- but he can’t fool either of them into thinking he doesn’t want this.

“I’m not changing my mind.”

Levi undoes a third button, then decides that should suffice as far as breathing room goes. It’s been a while since he’s done this, but he aims to give it his all. “Who says I’m here to change your mind?”

“ _You_ —” Eren looks away with a growl. “You’re frustrating me, Captain.”

“That makes two of us.” Levi’s knees hit the ground with a soft _thunk._

Eren resists for maybe half a second, before his eyes seek out the tempting sight in front of him. He finds Levi staring up at him expectantly, eyes dark, tongue wetting his lower lip appealingly. It’s a vision straight out of Eren’s wet dreams. “What’ll it be, brat?”

“Damn. _Okay._ You’ll really go this far for them, won’t you?” Eren gives his consent, despite the look of disgust he aims at Levi. It hurts, coming from Eren, but it’s far from the first time someone has looked at him that way. Levi will change Eren’s mind soon enough. He knows exactly what he’s doing, after all.

Levi reaches for Eren’s belt, efficiently undoing his pants and pulling out the shifter’s already hard cock.

“I’m impressed, Yeager.” Levi purrs in approval. “It’s so thick…”

Eren’s hips jerk upwards, making Levi smirk to himself. Things are going quite well, indeed. He grasps the base firmly then takes the head into his mouth, suckling softly at the slit before descending further.

Eren groans, his hands tightening in the bedsheets. Levi enjoys the sound, and Eren’s cock doesn’t taste half bad, so he moves in closer and starts to put in a _real_ effort.

Allowing saliva to dribble freely from his mouth, Levi goes down on Eren’s erection like he’s starving, wholly desperate to fill his mouth with it, hoping to make Eren feel so good he forgets all about his dumbass schemes. His efforts pay off quickly; soon enough, Eren can barely keep his eyes open, so completely lost in the feeling of Levi’s wet mouth pleasuring his cock.

He traces a hand down the side of Levi’s face, presses against his bulging cheek, biting his lip at how perfectly Levi managed to fit Eren’s cock in his mouth.

“ _Mnn,_ Captain… ssshit, that’s it...”

Levi allows Eren to guide him towards the base of his cock, relaxing his throat so Eren can push further inside. “ _Fuck_ your mouth is so good… _nngh_ …”

Levi pulls off with a soft moan, wrapping his hand around Eren’s soaking dick and jerking it slowly, ducking down to taste Eren’s balls, shuddering at the musky scent. _Fuck._ Levi didn’t think he’d enjoy this so much. Neither did Eren, apparently; his thighs tremble as Levi coats his balls with spit, delighting in sucking them into his mouth one at a time, over and over. Eren lets out a string of curses above him, his head tipped back.

Once he feels the cock in his hand start to dry, Levi rears up again, taking it in his mouth once more. It tastes even better than before, and Levi lets Eren _know_ it, sucking the hard length down enthusiastically. Eren starts to buck his hips, attempting to breach Levi’s throat; but this time, Levi grips his throbbing, moistened dick and pulls back, fixing his half-lidded gaze on Eren’s face.

“ _Yeager_ … Listen to reason.” Levi’s voice is hoarse and sultry as he makes a show of dragging his wet tongue up the base of Eren’s cock. Eren groans and bites his lip. “The risk is too great. Stay here and defend your homeland with us… with me…”

 _Fuck._ Eren almost blurts out an agreement right them and there. Instead he grits his teeth and fists his hand in Levi’s hair. Levi starts to choke as the head of Eren’s cock glides past his tonsils, coasting roughly down his throat.

Still he slackens his jaw and encourages Eren to fuck his face, moaning with every deep thrust. He uses his tongue as much as he can, and when he starts to choke for a second time Eren hisses above him and shoves in deep. With a shaky, extended groan Eren begins to cum down Levi’s throat. His cock sputters and drips against Levi’s waiting tongue, and his Captain swallows _everything,_ making Eren groan weakly and collapse back against the bedsheets.

Their labored breathing echoes throughout the dimly lit shack. Levi coughs and wipes at his bruised, swollen mouth; Eren struggles to find the words.

“I’m still going.”

“I thought you’d say that.” Levi stands and eyes the dirt on his knees with a frown. His next statement comes so casually that Eren barely registers it. “Which means… shit. I guess I’m going too.”

Still panting heavily, Eren sits up in surprise. “Captain…?”

Levi sighs, crossing his arms and looking down at the shifter. “If that’s what you want to do… I’ll tell Mikasa, too, before I tell Hanji and Arlert. She’s not gonna like it, but…”

“Captain--!” Eren’s eyes are wide, brimming with hope like they used to. Levi feels his chest fill with warmth at the sight. “But I thought—"

“Didn’t I tell you I volunteered? Figured I’d give you something nice to think about before you head off to team up with that ugly beast.” Levi makes a face at the thought of Eren’s mangy half-brother. He sits down on the bed next to Eren, unaware of the shifter’s change in expression. “Sneak invading a foreign country… who would’ve thought it would end up li—Yeager!”

Levi suddenly finds himself on his back, with Eren looming over him. The shifter attacks with his teeth and tongue, and soon Levi’s indignation melts into desire.

“Mmn, _Yeager—”_

Overtaken by fervor and idealism, neither man leaves the bed until morning.

 

_end_

 

 


End file.
